Just Like a Sky
by Dream Scythe
Summary: "Watashi no ichiban taisetsu…" / Persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto yang diibaratkan seperti langit. Sasuke's PoV. Warning inside. Check this out.


Just Like a Sky

Memoriku selalu dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa riang kita, yang masih tanpa beban. Masih kuingat, saat kita pertama berjumpa. Saat-saat kepolosan kita. Pikiran naif yang belum menyadari bahwa cepat atau lambat kita akan berpisah…

Yume: Ahoy _minna-san_~! Yume kembali lagi dengan fict baru~! *melambaikan tangan* Ini fict _oneshot_ pertama Yume, jadi harap dimaklumi…

Sasuke: Fict yang buruk…

Yume: *sumpel mulut Sasu* Yah, yang jelas, fict ini AU, gaje, pendek, _death chara_, _miss-typo,_ _angst _yang kurang terasa, dan lain-lain.

Naruto: Seperti biasa, selamat mencari tau _warning _yang lain~!

All: Yosh, _happy reading, minna-san~!_

**Langit Fajar**

Persahabatan kita dimulai saat mentari menunjukkan sinarnya di atas langit yang membentang luas. Saat kau datang dalam kehidupanku…

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja disini? Mau ikut main denganku?" Terdengar suara cempreng dari atasku. Aku membuka mataku dan terlihat bocah berambut blonde yang beberapa hari ini terus mengangguku.

"Tch, kau mengganggu saja. Pergi, _Dobe_!" Kataku sinis sambil duduk. Oh, perkataan yang kurang sopan untuk ukuran anak kecil berusia 7 tahun sepertiku. Tapi dia memang menyebalkan.

"NANI! Aku bukan _Dobe_, _Teme_! Namaku Namikaze Naruto!" Seru bocah _blonde _itu -yang diketahui bernama Naruto-.

Aku mendelik kepadanya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku menanyakan namamu, _Dobe_." Kataku dingin.

Hening.

"APAAA! AKU BERBAIK HATI MEMPERKENALKAN DIRIKU KARENA AKU TAU KAMU ANAK PINDAHAN DI SEBELAH RUMAHKU!"

Ah, sudah kuduga dia akan teriak. Benar-benar berisik.

"Hn." Responku seadanya.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya beritahu namamu, dong…" Katanya pasrah.

Aku terdiam.

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

**Langit Cerah**

Persahabatan kita diawali dengan canda dan tawa riang, semurni dan sepolos langit yang cerah tak berawan…

"Ayo dong, _Teme_, makan taiyaki yang kubawa dong~!" Seru Naruto sambil berusaha menyuapiku seperti menyuapi anak kecil yang tidak mau makan. Tapi, usahanya itu gagal.

"_Urusai, Dobe_! Kau tau kan aku enggak suka makanan manis!" Aku menghela nafas. Dia itu, keras kepala.

"Setidaknya makan satu suap saja~! Aku sudah susah payah membelinya untukmu…" Rengek Naruto _childish_.

"Hanya satu suap…"

"Enggak mau!"

"Ayo, ada pesawat mau mendarat di mulutmu~! Aaa~!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Dobe!"

"Ayolah Tem—"

DUAGH! Aku menendang Naruto sekuat tenaga saking kesalnya.

"Whoa—"

Karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Naruto pun terjatuh dan…

"Gyaaa! Tolong, aku tersedak!" Naruto guling-guling tidak jelas di rerumputan sambil memegangi lehernya. "Kaasan! Tousan! Tolong aku!"

Aku melirik Naruto dan tertawa kecil.

"Itu karma karena kau berusaha mencekokiku dengan makanan manis itu, Dobe." Kataku kalem.

"Teme, setidaknya tolong aku dong! Masa kau membiarkan sahabatmu seperti ini! Teganya!" Seru Naruto lebay.

Aku sweatdrop. Si _Dobe_ ini, selalu saja lebay. Tapi aku akhirnya aku pun memberinya air minumku, walaupun aku belum puas menertawakannya.

"Haaah, akhirnya~!" Seru Naruto riang. "Tapi, senangnya, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu tertawa~!"

"E-eh! Itu—aku tidak tertawa!" Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa? Yeah, aku sangat OOC…

"Aw, ternyata Teme _tsundere_ ya~!"

"Hh, kau kebanyakan baca komik _shoujo_ ya. Pantas nilaimu jelek semua…"

"Kau—"

Tawaku langsung terlepas begitu melihat raut kesal di wajah bodoh itu. Walau begitu, akhirnya Naruto ikut tertawa denganku…

**Langit Mendung**

Ada kalanya, persahabatan kita renggang. Bagaikan langit mendung yang tak bersahabat. Bahkan, ada kalanya mendung itu berubah menjadi hujan.

"Masa hal seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa, Dobe. Anak SD saja bisa menyelesaikannya…" Keluhku.

"Yah, tapi kau tau kan otakku tidak sanggup memikirkan hal-hal berat seperti ini, Teme!" Rajuk Naruto. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kau selalu saja menghambatku, dasar tidak berguna…" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Semoga saja si Dobe itu tidak mende—

"Jadi, selama ini aku menghambatmu?" Tanya Naruto tajam. Nada suaranya tidak terdengar seperti biasanya. "Maaf saja kalau aku tidak berguna. Aku memang tidak berguna, **Sasuke**."

"Oi, bukan itu maksudku, Do—"

BLAM! Naruto pun pergi setelah membanting pintu, meninggalkanku sendiri.

Meski begitu, setelah hujan pasti akan ada pelangi, dan langit pun kembali cerah…

"_Teme_…"

Aku menoleh, dan melihat Naruto sedang menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dingin.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum bicara.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin. Kemarin aku sedang _badmood_, makanya aku marah-marah seperti itu." Katanya. "Jadi, apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Aku diam.

"Um, _Teme_?"

Masih diam.

"Bawa bukumu."

"Eh?"

"Ambil bukumu, akan kuajarkan kau pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti."

"Huwaaaa, _arigatou, Teme_~!"

Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak akan bisa marah padanya.

**Langit Senja**

Saat-saat dimana kita mengukir memori terindah kita. Saat kita berjanji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama, perjanjian dibawah warna senja yang mengingatkanku akan dirimu.

"_Teme_…"

"Hn?"

"Apa saat dewasa nanti, kita akan tetap bersahabat?" Naruto berbaring di sebelahku, dan kami sama-sama menatap langit senja.

Aku terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa rambut kami.

"Dasar bodoh, apa masih belum jelas, hm?" Kataku pelan.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan tetap bersahabat selamanya." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"A-apa?" Aku bingung.

"Y-ya, pokoknya kau harus berjanji!" Kata Naruto sambil cemberut.

Aku _sweatdrop_. Sebenarnya, siapa yang _tsundere_ sih? Akhirnya, aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku janji."

**Langit Malam**

Persahabatan kita berakhir saat kau melanggar janji itu. Kau pergi meninggalkanku, membuat semua kenangan yang kita buat menjadi seperti langit malam yang tak berbintang. Kosong. Sepi. Tak berarti lagi…

Tap! Tap! Tap! Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa.

"_KUSO DOBE!_" Teriakku kesal melampiaskan emosiku.

SRAK! Aku menggeser pintu dengan kasar, dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang berbaring lemah. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Infus ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Miris rasanya melihat keadaanya yang seperti itu.

"Sudah berapa lama…" Gumamku pelan sambil berjalan ke samping kasur Naruto.

"Ah, _Teme_. Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" Sambut Naruto riang, tapi tidak seriang biasanya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU KAU MENDERITA PENYAKIT KANKER, HAH!" Teriakku emosi. Tidak peduli kalau orang yang melihatku seperti ini akan bilang kalau aku OOC.

Naruto tidak terlihat kaget atas bentakanku. Malah, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga semuanya sudah terlambat…" Katanya sambil menghela nafas.

Kepalan tanganku mengendur.

"Sejak kapan…" Kataku pelan. "Sejak kapan kau sakit?"

Naruto terkekeh.

"Sangat lama…" Gumamnya. "Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu." Suara Naruto semakin mengecil.

Aku terdiam.

"Bodoh…" Kataku kesal. "Kenapa kau merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dariku? Memangnya kau berpikir aku siapa! Apa aku hanya orang asing bagimu!"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Teme. Sudah cukup aku merepotkanmu selama ini." Naruto memegang tanganku. "Kau selalu mengajariku pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti, meskipun aku sangat susah untuk diajari. Kau juga, selalu menolongku saat aku ditimpa masalah."

Hening. Naruto semakin kuat menggenggam tanganku.

"Maaf untuk semuanya, _Teme_. Ah, bukan. Sasuke. _Arigatou_…" Pegangan tangan Naruto mengendur. Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Aku tercenung, masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan. _Uso_… _USO_!

"_BAKA_ NARUTO!" Air mataku mulai mengalir. Masa bodoh dengan semua hal tentang OOC.

Namikaze Naruto, sahabat pertamaku, meninggal dunia akibat kanker yang dideritanya selama ini. Ada dua hal yang tidak bisa kulupakan darinya. Pertama, senyumnya yang terakhir. Kedua—

_"Watashi no ichiban taisetsu…"_

—Kata-kata terakhirnya.

Persahabatan kita bagaikan siklus langit. Dimulai dari fajar yang mempertemukan kita, hingga langit malam yang memisahkan kita. Meski begitu, setelah langit malam akan ada langit fajar yang akan mempertemukan kita kembali. Dan kita akan kembali bersama, selamanya…

"_Teme_, kau siap untuk pergi?"

"Yang benar, Sasuke, _Dobe_."

"Haha, kau tidak pernah berubah ya, _Teme_…"

"Seperti yang kau lihat selama ini."

"Yah, setidaknya mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama~!"

"Hn."

*OWARI*

Yume: Ne, bagaimana fict-nya? Semoga cukup memuaskan. Dan, terima kasih buat sepupu-sepupu Yume yang udah bantu Yume bikin fict ini. Akhir kata, _mind to review, please?_ _Flame _juga boleh kok… *bows*

Naruto: Tumben _author notes_-nya pendek.


End file.
